Tropinone
by femelle roxanne
Summary: Melalui narkoba dan barang memabukan Luhan bertemu dengannya. Dia Sehun seseorang yang hanya bisa ditemui Luhan didalam alam bawah sadarnya melalui imajinasi. Jika untuk bertemu dia hanya dengan cara menyakiti diri sendiri, Luhan rela menjadi manusia setengah hidup hingga ia mati. Exo Fanfiction, HunHan SeLu. Self injury, Masochistic.
**TROPINONE**

by: roxanne

Lihatlah ini, aku mendapatkannya. _Cannabis*_ , bunga setan yang aku butuhkan. Pada saat-saat seperti ini aku merasa bahwa ilmu yang aku pelajari dari para dosen keparat sedikit berguna. Aku menaruh _cannabis_ itu tepat didepan hidungku, menciumnya lebih dalam. Bahkan aku sudah terbang sebelum memasukkan mereka kedalam darah-darahku dan mengotori saraf-sarafku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba melakukan hal amoral, tapi persetan dengan moral bahkan seorang sesuci ahli agama pun pernah melakukan hal yang tidak bermoral. Selebihnya aku remaja hampir dewasa yang cukup frustasi seharusnya dimaklumi untuk bertindak lebih dari hal gila.

Aku membawa kotak yang berisi cannabis itu kedalam kamarku, mengunci pintu adalah hal yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak ingin seseorang jadi _patner in crime_ , terlebih jika seseorang yang gila kebaikkan memergokiku dan berceramah hal yang sangat omong kosong, aku sama sekali tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Menaruh kotak diatas kasur, dan memperlakukannya sangat istimewa, sungguh mendapatkan ini butuh perjuangan terlebih perjuangan menentang rasa pengecutku. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka tertidur dengan indah. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dulu sebelum membuat mereka aktif, meniduri mereka dan menjadi liar bersama mereka.

Aku membuka seluruh bajuku dan menjadi telanjang bulat dihadapan selang shower, yang airnya sudah tidak sabar menjilatiku dan membelai kulitku dengan manja. Tetes demi tetes aku biarkan mereka turun perlahan karena aku ingin menikmati waktuku bersama mereka sebelum aku lupa daratan dengan barang yang sedang meniduri kasurku. Butuh waktu satu jam hingga untuk membuatku benar-benar puas menikmati jilatan air dan menjadi segar, walaupun dapat dipastikan kurang dari dua jam tubuhku akan koyo kembali.

Aku menghampiri barang tersebut yang seakan menjerit-jerit memanggilku, tenanglah anakku ayahmu akan segera bermain dengamu, aku membelai penuh kasih sayang _cannabis-cannabis_ itu. Rasa menggelitik berada dalam perutku, dan aku mulai menyadari hormon ardenalinku meningkat yang membuat tubuhku kembali berkeringat, rupanya aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencoba mereka.

Aku membawa mereka kearah dapurku, kugunakan celemek, sarung tangan karet dan masker hanya untuk berjaga-jaga terjadi kecelakaan karena sungguh aku tidak mau menderita lebih dengan hidup sebagai orang cacat, cukup kefrustasian saja yang membuatku tidak betah hidup. Sesungguhnya hal yang tidak perlu memakai semua ini, karena aku hanya berurusan dengan sebuah bunga bukan sebuah unsur yang reaktif. Aku mengambil _cannabis_ -ku dengan perlahan, hal yang pertama aku lakukan adalah membuka kuncupnya, lalu mulai membuang semua biji dan menyingkirkan batangnya, ini semua harus sempurna. Aku memotongnya menggunakan pisau dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Butuh usaha bagiku yang tidak pernah menggunakan dapur untuk membuatnya menjadi tepung yang nantinya bisa aku hisap. Sedikit getahnya ditambahakan untuk sedikit perasaan menantang. Lalu menggulung mereka dengan kertas jerami gandum yang telah aku beli jauh-jauh hari

Aku tersenyum menang puas atau bisa dikatakan menyeringai pada tepung yang aku racik sendiri. Sempurna, aku hanya perlu menuju kamar dan menyalakan pematik. Tapi aku tidak ingin pengalaman pertamaku hanya sebatas hal monoton, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi kembali, mengisi penuh bath up dengan air hangat, dan mulai memanjatnya lalu duduk merendamkan tubuhku disana. Hangat, aku pikir kehangatan ini akan menambah sensasinya. Aku megapit gulungan rokok yang telah kubuat dikedua bibirku, dan menyalakan pematik.

Kepulan asap menyapa tenggorokanku yang membuat tubuhku lebih hangat, dan aku yang tidak professional ini tersedak karenanya. Butuh usaha menyesuaikan diri berkali-kali untuk dapat menikmatinya. Rasanya sungguh artistic aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya, perlahan aku mulai menjadi tenang tubuhku seakan diangkat oleh air-air yang ada disekitarku. Mungkin konsentrasi sekecil ini bagi seorangan kacangan sepertiku cukup membuatku hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Aku masih menyesap gulungan tersebut. Hingga,

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Lima

Enam

Tujuh

Del- kesadaranku hangus terbakar dan mengapung bersama asap-asapnya, dan aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri.

* * *

First Meeting

* * *

Wush!

Angin kencang menamparku dan memporak-porandakan gayaku yang telah aku susun setampan mungkin. Aku mendengus kesal, aku butuh merapikan rambutku yang ternyata bertopi. Sejak kapan aku menyukai topi sekanak-kanakan ini? Aku melirik topiku yang kukira sebuah topi berkepala binatang, entah binatang apa. Aku ingin menarik dan melemparkan topi tersebut, tapi tanganku tidak mematuhi apa kata tuannya, tanganku masih terdiam dalam kantung celanaku.

Angin menamparku kembali untuk kedua kalinya, yang sungguh menggangguku dan membuatku penasaran angin apa yang telah menamparku. Aku mulai menggerakkan pupil yang ada pada mataku, mejelajah dan mencari hal apa yang menciptakan angin yang begitu kuat. Semula pandanganku buram untuk melihat keadaan yang ada dihadapanku, aku mengernyit mencoba menajamkan kedua mataku. Dan aku terkejut ternyata aku sedang berada dipinggir jalan raya yang sungguh ramai dengan lalu lalang kendaraan aku mencoba membalikan kepalaku untuk mengawasi pemandangan dibalik punggungku, dan lagi-lagi tubuhku tidak mematuhi perintah tuannya. Pada akhirnya aku mencoba melirik dari ujung mataku, ternyata disana ada jembatan, tepatnya aku besandar pada pagar jembatan.

Sedang apa aku disini? Ini adalah lingkungan rumah pria brengsek yang memiliki jabatan sebagai ayah tiriku. Rupanya aku benar-benar stress hingga menuju tempat yang aku tidak sukai setengah mati. Aku ingin pulang, tapi sadar tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak seperti boneka, jadi aku hanya pasrah disana.

DUK!

Seorang menabrakku, tubuhnya hampir jatuh bahkan barang bawaanya beberapa telah meluncur terjun dari pagar jembatan. Aku melotot bukan main, sadar seseorang yang menabrakku berusaha untuk tidak jatuh, dengan segala usaha dan pertahan dirinya ia berpegangngan pada pagar jembatan dan bongkongkku untuk tetap seimbang.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" dia membungkukan badannya memohon maaf setelah sadar memegang bongkongku lalu melepasnya. Orang yang menabrakku ternyata, seorang remaja lelaki menggunakan seragam sekolah menengah, wajahnya terlihat berumur dan yang paling menarik dimataku adalah kulit putihnya. Aku menatapnya tajam, kukira. Batinku berkata hajar dia Luhan! Tampar dia! Aku menjerit sekuat tenaga tapi tubuhku ini tetap diam. Tampar dia bodoh! Aku memaki pada diriku sendiri, tetapi tubuhku ini malah berbalik arah untuk tidak melihatnya, dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesak, seakan paru-paru ku tersumbat. Bahkan sesuatu seperti menjejal hidungku, perih. Rasanya aku tercekik, dadaku mendadak nyeri. Aku berusaha mengeluarkan mereka, tapi yang aku dapat adalah mataku yang terbuka dan aku meihat sekelilingku hanya air. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha bangkit. Dan yah, kepalaku berhasil keluar dari rendaman air bath up yang sudah mendingin. Aku memuntahkan sesuatu yang menyumbat dalam dadaku, dan muntahanku seluruhnya air. Ku kira aku telah meminum banyak air melalui hidung dan mulut.

Aku terkulai lemas dan bersandar kembali pada bath up. Rupanya aku baru bangun dari keteleranku. Fantasiku dengan _cannabis_ tidak sekeren yang kukira, harapanku bisa mendapatkan beberapa ide gila untuk membuat penemuan baru atau bahkan mimpi basah yang liar. Imajinasiku tidak terlalu berarti, bahkan aku pikir tidak patut aku ingat, rasanya terlalu biasa, sangat biasa. Tapi mimpi itu tampaknya ingin membuatku mengingatnya, karena mimpi itu masih tertempel dalam otak ini. Bahkan semua pemandangan, mobil yang lalu lalang, dan dia masih tampak nyata dalam ingatanku. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari aku akan segera melupakannya.

Aku keluar dari bath up dengan tubuh lemas dan sempoyongan, membuka bajuku dan mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh. Aku ingin tidur, semua ototku butuh istirahat, istirahat dalam arti normal. Aku menuju kamar dan menggunakan baju kering. Detik jam berdenting terlalu keras seolah memanggilku minta diperhatikan, dan ya firasat ku benar bahwa jam tersebut minta diperhatikan, karena ia ingin aku kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku benar-benar minta maaf pada tubuhku, karena sekarang aku tidak bisa mengikuti kemauannya, hari stressku sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

Menjadi orang beruntung kadang tidak mengasikkan. Aku bersumpah akan hal itu. Karena keberuntungan aku harus diam disini mendengar penjelasan dosenku tentang job sheet. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya dan mengangguk-angguk seolah peduli. Ia terus berbicara hingga kakiku mulai mati rasa karena aku terus berdiri selama hampir setegah jam. Tapi kakiku yang mati rasa ini tidak sebanding penderitaanya pada saat ia menyuruhku -tepatnya kelas ku- untuk mempraktekan apa yang telah ia jelaskan. Aku mulai melakukannya, otakku yang tidak cerdas sering melakukan hal yang salah dan sudah dipastikan tugas akan menumpuk setelah ini.

Aku membuka jubah putih, sarung, tangan dan masker yang tadi digunakan. Ototku semakin memberontak setelah aku melakukan hal yang melelahkan. Seseorang menepuk bahuku dan aku mendapati Kyungsoo yang tersenyum sambil berkata bahwa ia akan menuju kelas selanjutnya dan menyuruh aku segera menyusul, aku hanya mengangguk seadanya. Setelah merapikan barang-barang dan memasukannya kedalam tas, aku tersadar bahawa labotarium telah sepi.

Aku mendapati beberapa langkah dari tempatku berdiri terdapat rak dengan berbagai botol kaca. Seseuatu menarik perhatianku disana. Aku terbahak sendiri mendengar ide gila yang ada dikepalaku. Haruskah aku mengambil salah satu dari botol-botol itu? aku menggelengkan kepalaku menyadari betapa konyolnya pikiranku. Aku memilih mengendong tasku dan keluar dari sana, tapi sesuatu mencekat tanganku, sebenarnya pikiranku sendiri yang mencekatku. Aku menimbang-nimbang, dan memutuskan medekat ke rak tersebut dan mengambil salah satu botol yang berlabel _chloroform*_. Semoga ini lebih mengasyikan dari _cannabis_ yang semalam.

.

.

.

Ketika membuka pintu apartemen tubuhku telah berjalan dengan gontai. Tubuhku sudah benar-benar merindukan ranjang. Aku menaruh segala hal yang menempel padaku pada sembarang arah, berjalan menuju kamar dan membanting tubuhku di atas ranjang. Aku hampir tertidur ketika mendengar suara pemanas airku yang berdengung tanda sedang memanaskan airnya kembali. Aku tersenyum getir, menyadari betapa kesepiannya serang Luhan yang bahkan terusik dengan hal yang cukup lumrah. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar dan mencoba menulusuri satu-persatu rasa sakit yang membuat jiwaku menjadi kosong seperti ini.

Detik-detik berikutnya aku masih tetap terdiam menatap langit-langit, aku merasa lelah namun mataku tidak setuju untuk tidur. Persetan dengan semuanya karena aku benar-benar lelah dengan semuanya. Memejamkan mata dan berusaha tidur berdampak munculnya beberapa kenangan yang sangat tidak ingin aku ingat. Membolak-balik badan berusaha mencari titik ternyaman tidak mebuahkan hasil.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang, memutuskan untuk mencari udara segara, sedikit berjalan-jalan mungkin mebuat rasa kantukku kembali. Aku menuju dapur dan meminum segelas air. Setelahnya aku membereskan kekacauan yang aku ciptakan ketika pulang tadi. Hal terakhir yang aku pungut adalah tasku, dan aku teringat tentang botol yang tadi aku ambil –curi-. Aku membuka tas, dan langsung mendapatkannya, kukira tidak sadar untuk malam ini tidak buruk disamping esok hari adalah akhir minggu.

Aku mengambil botol tersebut, dan kembali kekamar. Membuka lemariku dan mencari sapu tangan disana. Aku membuka botol kaca tersebut dan bau menyengat dari larutan pekat ini menghampiri hidungku. Aku menuangkanya hingga agak membasahi saputangan. Setelahnya aku menutup botol tersebut terlebih dulu dan menyimpannya kembali, kalau-kalau aku mebutuhkannya lagi. Aku berbaring ditepat tidur, menormalkan nafasku dan terakhir kalinya menarik nafas panjang sebelum aku membekap diriku sendiri dengan saputangan. Bau pekat itu menusuk hingga otakku, dan perlahan mataku berkunang-kunang aku mulai meras pusing. Aku melihat langit-langit kamarku mulai berputar dan semuanya mulai menghilang.

 **To Be Continue**

*Cannabis (Ganja) adalah tumbuhan budidaya penghasil serat, namun lebih dikenal karena kandungan zat narkotika.

*Chloroform (tricholorometana) larutan yang terkenal sebagai bahan pembius

Hallo, akhirnya bisa melepas stress setelah uts. Maaf belum bisa buat squel fanfict kemaren, sebernya udah ada plot cuman lagi mikir gimana caranya biar lebih rame dari cerita awalnya.

Seperti biasa fanfict ini udah tamat tinggal edit sana-sini biar nyambung. Dan sengaja aku bikin pendek menghindari typo dan biar tulisannya rapih. Tapi aku janji updatenya cepet deh. Honestly, ini fanfict gagal haha tapi terlalu banyak effort untuk dihapus atau dianggurin gitu aja.

Kali ini aku udah cek fanfict-fanfict dan untung gak ada yang sama persis plotnya, tapi kalau ada yang sama aku minta maaf banget dan jujur gak bermaksud nyuri ide.

Aku lanjutin kalau ada yang suka fanfict ini, kalau gak ada yang respon ya sudahlah aku hapus sajalah -_-

Review please...


End file.
